Quest for Love
by Magickspirit
Summary: Sarah have been having dream from when she was in the Labyrinth. And they have been making her regret the choices that she had made ten years ago.  Where are these dreams coming from? Is Jareth sending them or are they from her own feels she had years ago
1. Introduction

**_Hey everyone this is kinda a test run please let me know what you think._**

**_Hope you like, I just thought of this today._**

* * *

><p>Labyrinth Quest for love<p>

Introduction

"You have no power over me!" Sarah shouted at the Goblin King. A very disappointed frown formed on his face and he tossed the small crystal ball in the air and with waving movements he transformed into an owl as the whole world around her fell a part and she was back in the hallway of her house and the owl flew out the window. Sarah ran upstairs to check on Toby to see if he was back where he should be, in his crib. Sarah smiled softly down at him and tucked him in with her favorite bear Lancelot. Shutting off the light in the room and walking down the hall to her room she then stopped. "_This is not right; I don't want to be here." _ She thought to herself. Continuing to walk she entered her room and shut the door behind her. She sat down by her window looking out she saw the owl outside looking at her. "Wait I don't want you to go." She shouted at the owl. The owl looked away and flew off into the night. "Jareth!"

She rose from her bed in a cold sweat her hair matted to her skin. She looked over at her bedside clock and noticed that it was just after midnight. Still breathing heavily from her dream she got up and walked to the window, looking out at the glowing city that was before her. _"What is wrong with me, I did what I had to do to get Toby back?" _She sat down in a chair that was by the window and started to rock back and forth to calm herself down. "_If I didn't do what I had to do I wouldn't have gotten my little brother back and my stepmom and dad would have been very angry with me." _ She continued to rock and she fell back to a dreamless sleep.

It has been ten years since she was in that Labyrinth and in the Goblin Kings clutches. Recently the dreams have been keeping her awake and regretting what she had to do but she didn't think she had a choice. The dreams were all different some where with Hoggle, and he was saying that she was making the wrong choice, another was Jared saying that he would have done anything for her including returning Toby with no problem if she would have stayed with him and be happy. She had many others but some of them she could not remember but she knew that it has been about her past. Was she in love with Jareth and didn't really know it at the time, or is he calling out to her through her dreams. She really wants to find out but how to get there she wasn't sure. She wished for it every night since her dreams started but there was no response to those wishes.

Sarah awoke to a knocking at her bedroom door. "Sarah you awake it's about time to head to work." Moving her neck around and yawning she got up looking at the clock she saw it was eight A.M. "I will be out in a minute." Sarah called to her roommate as she looked through her closet for some dress pants and a nice top for work. _"I will find a way to go back there, one way or another I will find you Jared. I need answers to these dreams and for my feelings."_ Sarah quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and put on a little makeup to define her features. Running out her bedroom door she bumped into her roommate. "It's about time Sarah were you still sleeping?" "Yeah sorry Mindy had a rough night last night." Sarah said grabbing her purse at the front door. "Again, it has been over a month since you been having nightmares? You should find out what they all mean it might help you." Mindy said trying to help. "Thanks for trying to help me Mindy but these are very personal, I will find a way to figure them out on my own." Sarah explained smiling as she opened the door to their apartment and letting her friend go first. "Okay well if you need to talk let me know, you know my bedroom door is always open to you if you need to talk." Mindy said putting her arm around her roommate. "Thanks I will keep that in mind." They closed the apartment door and locked it, and they were on there way to work.


	2. Chapter 1 Determination

**_Hello everyone._**

**_Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I wasn't sure where I was going to go with the story or if I was going to continue it at all._**

**_Just a couple of notes thanks to a Review, I made a mistake on Jareth's name and used Jared. So I will make sure that I will spell it right from now on. Also the place that Sarah works and her roommate is a real place in Ottawa Ontario Canada N.A.C. (National Arts Centre)_**

**_Also so far in the Characters everyone is my creation but for Sarah and Jareth but that might change I might bring others later on. Not sure yet._**

**_Anyway on with the story. Hope you like.:)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Determination<p>

"Hey Sarah, get over here!" A woman called from a dressing room down the hall. "Coming, Angela!" Sarah called back from the coffee machine putting Angela's coffee together. "_Ugh what does she want now?" _She asked herself running and trying not to spill the coffee back to the dressing room of a famous Angela Price the great stage worked with this woman for only three days and she is already driving her up the wall. She walked into the dressing room to find Angela sitting on a couch with her bare feet up and brushing her thick blonde straight hair with one hand and her other holding her head up like she was tired. "There you are you slow poke. How long does it take you to get a freaking coffee?" The actress said in a very snotty tone of voice. "Sorry Miss Price." Sarah said setting the coffee on a side table by the couch. "I don't pay you for taking your sweet time and day dreaming girl." Sarah's temper was just at the peak with her, but she said in a calm voice, "You don't. Your manager does, and he hired me from the National Art Centre and once you leave I am staying right here. I don't have to put up with your attitude." Angela looked shocked at the sudden out-burst Sarah had and not knowing what to say. She kept silent. _"Why are actresses's such snobs and need to get their way all the time? Wait a second that was me a few years ago." _She smiled a bit while sitting down in front of the actress' feet. "Oh, while you are there can you rub my feet. They have been really sore lately and my manager doesn't want to pay you for doing nothing." Sarah trying to keep calm with this woman, she moved closer and raised Angela's feet so they would be on her lap and started to rub them in silence while the actress drank her coffee.

"Angela Baby!" A man shouted barging into the room. Angela shook her head. "You know a polite man would knock first before entering a lady's room." Angela said shaking her head in disgust. This guy was short pudgy little man standing at about five feet four inches with brown hair and Sarah noticed that he was losing it off the top of his head, clean cut around the face other than small side burns by his ears

Sarah looked at both of them back and forth wondering who this man was. She had only worked for the actress as a gofer for three days so she didn't know everyone yet. Angela actually noticed her confusion and said, "Sarah this is Edward my manager." Sarah got up moving Angela's feet nicely and walk towards Edward stretching out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, you must have been the one that hired me on the phone." "Yeah, yeah that was me, but I am not here to talk to you." He said as he pushed past Sarah walking towards Angela who was still on the couch. "I have great news dear, you know that book that you love so much and they made into a play?" Angela's face brightened with a smile that could light up a room and she nodded. "Well I spoke to some Art Directors and one agreed to help us make it into a musical." Angela shrieked with excitement jumping to her feet. "Yeah! That's great!" She shouted.

Sarah was watching them wondering what this play was that they wanted to make into a musical so she walked over to them and asked. "What is this play you are talking about?" Edward turned to her giving her a very snub look. "Well if you have to know, it is called Labyrinth but you probably don't know it because you are just the hired help." Angela nodded in agreement. Taking it as quite the insult and getting quite angry but she didn't want to loose this chance at working on a play that she did when she was in high school. "As a matter of fact I do know it and I did act in it a few years ago when I was younger, I played the princess." They both were taken aback by her response looking at each other. Edward started to smile and had an idea. "Well if that is the case it is good that we have you here." Sarah smiled. "Really, you will give me a chance?" "Of course, I am not a monster. It seems that you really want to help so I will give you something to help with." Edward said putting his hand on her shoulder. "What is it? I will do anything for a play like this." "You are going to do wardrobe." Sarah was taken aback by the task that was given to her. He saw her response. "What, you thought maybe you would play the part of the princess again? Oh no, that part is already taken by my princess here." Edward said putting his arms around Angela. "But here is a credit card so you can get any of the fabric that you need that would suit Angela and the rest of the actors that we will be casting." He handed her a credit card and she took it looking at the card for a minute not sure how to continue. Even though she had a little of experience with making dresses she has never done anything this big before. She only worked on her own things. "You better get started. We have six months until we get the show started." "Am I going to get help in this? I haven't done anything this big before and I don't have that much experience in sewing?" "Of coarse I will hire a couple more hands to help." Edward said. "Now if you don't mind my star and I have rehearsing to do so you better get started and buy what you need for Angela's wardrobe. "I need to take measurements first before I go." Sarah said getting a measuring tape for a drawer in the vanity table. "Okay do what you need then leave." Sarah took a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote down Angela's measurements and put the stuff back in her purse including the measuring tape and left without saying goodbye to them. She didn't think there was any need to. They wouldn't say goodbye to her either anyway.

Sarah looked at her watch as she exited the N.A.C. building. It was just after eleven o'clock. "_Maybe Mindy is on lunch now."_ Sarah thought as she took out her cell phone and entered her number and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She heard Mindy on the other end. "Hey, Mindy its Sarah Are you available for lunch?" "Sure where are you?" "I am at the front entrance of the building." "Okay I'll be out in about ten minutes." "Okay sounds good. See you then." Sarah hung up the phone, put it back in her purse then walked to a wall, leaned against it and waited for her friend.

She was day dreaming, watching the people walking to wherever they were headed to when she snapped out of it. She saw someone very familiar walking across the road from her. _"No it can't be."_ She thought rubbing her eyes. She looked over where she saw the man and followed with her eyes to see if she could find him again and yes there he was. The hair was a little different but it was still the same blonde like it was years ago. _"It has to be him, but what is he doing here?"_ She asked herself as she looked both ways and ran across the street to follow him. He was about to turn a corner when she was on the other side of the street. She ran as hard as she could to catch up to him but she stopped as she saw him turn a corner. She saw his face. It was a little aged from years passing but that wasn't what caught her eyes. It was his eyes. He did see her and he didn't stop as he walked out of sight. She saw a grin form on his face. "Why? If you knew it was me why did you keep walking?" Sarah asked out loud just standing there. People walked around her giving her strange looks. She didn't care. She turned around to walk back across the street when she heard her name being called. She went back to the entrance of the N.A.C. where her friend was.

"What was that all about?" Mindy asked as they started to walk over a bridge towards the mall close by. "I thought I saw someone that I knew but I guess I was wrong." Sarah lied staring at the sidewalk while she was walking. She knew it was him. It had to be Jareth the way he looked and the response she got from him from that second. "I know you well enough to know that you are lying." Mindy said walking beside her and trying to look at her face. She seemed down to her friend and when her friend is down she tries to get the truth out of her and turn her mood around. Sarah looked at her friend and smiled. "You can always read me like a book can't you?" Mindy smiled. "Yep since high school so I can read you quite well." Her friend responded putting an arm around Sarah. They both laughed and entered the mall from one of the side doors. "I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" Sarah asked when they broke there side-hug. "I'm not sure. Let's just go to the food court and see what were in the mood for." Mindy responded as they walked through the crowd in the mall trying to get to the food court which was on the first floor of the mall.

This mall was their main hangout area because it was so close to their apartment and work so if they wanted to hang out they would come here and meet many of their friends as well. This place was filled with all sorts of stores from toys to electronics and from bathing suits to formal clothing. Even though some of the stores were so expensive, they would go in anyway and try things on but they still wouldn't buy it. They would just have fun like they did when they were teenagers.

"How long is your lunch?" Sarah asked as they entered the food court area looking around which place they wanted to eat. "I have an hour until I have to be back. I have a few interviews to do. We are hiring for a few positions." "Okay, I think I need your help on a few things that I am doing for the pains in my butt." "Oh what do they want?" Even though Mindy doesn't know them and knew that Sarah only worked there for a few days they were taking a toll on her. "I think this will be a big break for me. They are turning Labyrinth into a musical and they want me to do wardrobe." "That would be a big break for you. You always wanted to work on that production again and now you get the chance for it but does it have to be with them?" "The way it turns out, yes. I guess it has to be." "So what do you need me to do?" Mindy asked while she ordered her food from a cashier. Well, I am doing the wardrobe for Angela and I need help doing them. I am not much into sewing and I haven't done it in years." "Sure I will help you, I haven't done it in a few years myself but I will do what I can."

They got their food, found seats by a window and talked about what happened on their day so far. Sarah told her friend that she met the manager for the first time and that he is as bad as Angela and very rude. Mindy told Sarah that there is a new Art Director in the N.A.C. and he was really cute and wouldn't mind going out with him. "Hey that could be the Art Director that Edward was talking about that agreed to do the play with them." Sarah exclaimed "Hey. Maybe he is." They kept talking after they finished their food. Sarah had Jareth in the back of her mind and she couldn't get him out of her head. Why is she feeling like this? "_Everything will fall into place I hope." _She just pushed it to the back of her mind and left it there trying really hard not to think about it.

Once they finished talking they left the mall and walked back to the N.A.C. Mindy and Sarah parted for the afternoon. Sarah took the car from the apartment and went shopping with her boss's credit card getting a whole bunch of different kinds of fabrics, a dummy to put the dress on to see it taking form, small beads, thread and many other things. She also bought one of the best sewing machines she could find. She didn't want to get the most expensive. She might get in trouble for that but she also didn't want to get the cheapest because it might break on her and she might get in trouble for that too. She got back to her place and brought everything up in one trip which was a very hard thing to do and got straight to work setting things up in her bedroom. By the time it was all set up she noticed the time. It was close to six. She knew her roommate was just about to get home from work so she left her room and started to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you are, I hope you enjoyed it. It took me awhile to get going so if anyone has suggestion or just wants to review please do. I would love to hear from you all. :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 2 Confusion

_**Hey everyone. Hope you guys had a great holiday and a Happy New Year. **_

_**Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. I was having writers block for awhile.**_

___**Then I got together with one of my fellow writers and best friend. :) You know who you are. :)**_

___**Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Confusion<p>

Sarah stepped back from her work and looked at the dress from all sorts of angles. "_It is really coming together," _ she thought walking around it. It was a vision that she had for the ball gown. It had puffy sleeves with beads and silver thread on the rim of the bust. The fabric was a slivery blue colour from the breast to the waist of the dress. She was just putting together the bottom half of the dress but she was having a little trouble figuring out how to do that part. _"This dress isn't for me. I have to remember I am doing it for Angela. It is to fit her form, not mine."_ She took some shiny silk from her bed and pinned it on the top half of the dress to see how it would look and pictured Angela in it. _"That looks good but it doesn't look right to have puffy sleeves with elegant silk."_ Sarah was getting a little frustrated. She walked away from the dress and sat in her rocking chair by the window and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

It has been three days since she started the costume for Angela to play the princess on the musical Labyrinth but every time she tried to do something she kept getting the image of herself in the dress. She wanted to play the part so badly but her wish wasn't going to come true. She had to be behind the scenes for this.

She called the first day that she was working on the dress and Edward told her not to come in until the costumes for Angela were done. "When am I going to be getting an assistant for this?" She asked on the phone. "Oh yes, about that, we are just going to send that art director that is helping us with the direction we are trying to take with the show. He is also going to be bringing some sketches to you to help with your costumes." "So I am not getting anyone else just some guy with some drawings?" "Yes if you are going to put it that way. Or you can just do this yourself or be unemployed, your choice." "Sarah sighed and replied. "Alright I will do it. When is he coming by here?" "Thursday." Edward said. "Okay fine," she said then hung up the phone before he was able to say anything else.

"Nice dress." A voice said in her mind. "Jareth?" She called. Then she woke up from her dream to find a figure standing by the dress she was making. The room was getting dark from the clouds outside. _"Wait. Wasn't it sunny a minute ago?"_ She didn't know how long she was asleep. She looked back at the dress to see the figure still standing there. Sarah thought it was a dream when she saw the dark figure in the corner for the first time. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" The figured moved to the door and switched on the light. He looked back at her and smiled. He seemed to be about five feet nine inches with nice strong arms holding a binder of some sort. His eyes were a deep green and had chocolate brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a leather jacket dark blue jeans and black runners on his feet. She smiled back at him without knowing it.

"I am sorry. Your roommate let me in when she was about to leave. Are you Sarah?" The man asked starting to walk forward. "Yes I'm Sarah but that doesn't explain who you are." Sarah responded getting up from her chair. "My name is Bradley you can call me Brad. I think you were expecting me. I'm the art director that your boss told you about. "Oh I'm sorry. It is nice to meet you. I didn't mean to be rude. It is not very often when I find a man sneaking around in my room," Sarah reached out her hand to shake his. Brad laugh and took it. "It's nice to meet you. Angela and Edward said a lot of good things about you." Sarah shook her head. "No they didn't. I don't think they really like me at all." "Why do you say that?" Sarah sat down on her bed while Brad leaned against the wall by the door. They are rude. They talk about nothing but themselves. I bend over backwards for them and they don't say a thing. Sometimes they seem polite. Sometimes but it doesn't last long." Sarah explained to him rubbing her neck looking at the dress that she is supposed to be working on. "Don't take it the wrong way Sarah. That is just the way they are. They think the world should do whatever they want whenever they want. They don't think of anyone else or what is really going on in the world and what people try to do for them. So the best thing to do is to relax, do what you can and do your best at what you are working on." Sarah was staring at the dress thinking of the words that she just heard letting them sink into her mind. Working with Edward and Angela was driving her crazy doing everything they wanted and not even asking a lot of questions, but something sparked inside her and she wanted to do her best but it wasn't for them. Sarah wanted to get herself noticed in this world and it seemed that this was the best way to do it and maybe find herself back to Jareth in the process. Sarah looked over to Brad and smiled. "Thank you for your words. They were well kind of inspiring and I want to get back to work and see what I can come up with." She got up and walked over to him and held out her hand for something. "May I see those sketches that you brought?" "Oh yes of course." Brad said handing her the binder that was in his hand when he came in. As she took the binder Sarah also opened the door and walk out into the hall. "The lighting is not that great in my room," she said as she walked down the hall to the living room with Brad following close behind.

There were large windows in the living room that faced the river and the forest far in the distance. Sarah and her roommate had a forty-five inch flat screen television, two speakers on either side of the television stand and a stereo in a glass cabinet that was holding the TV. There was also a white couch sitting in front of the TV with a coffee table in between.

Sarah sat down on the couch and put the binder on the coffee table and opened it. She looked at the first of the many sketches that were in there. Brad followed suit sitting down beside her and looked at it as well. It was an idea for the ball gown which she was really determined to get done but she felt like she was stuck.

This dress looked a little different then what she started with but not by much. It had the same sort of colour and they had the same idea with the silk, but the sleeves were loose, half way down to the elbow. The front of the dress was tight, form fitting and low cut. It would show off Angela's long, elegant neck.

"This is really nice. I like how it looks really light and would flow with her as she moves in the sketch... but..." "But what?" Brad asked leaning closer to take a closer look at the picture trying to see what might be wrong. Sarah noticed this and moved slowly away from him. _This is a little too close for comfort. Why does he have to be so close to me?_ "It might be easy to show in a picture but it's hard to do it when the person has little to no experience with a needle and thread. Really, this isn't what I wanted to do." Sarah sighed and leaned back into the couch with her arms wrapped around herself. "Then what do you want to do." The man asked turning to face her. Sarah glanced at him and looked away. "I wanted to be an actress. Work on Broadway. But I was never able to afford the good acting schools in the States so I came up here and got into the National Arts Centre. I thought, hey this will get me on the right track to be an actress but all I have been doing is jumping from client to client trying to keep people happy for the sake of the N.A.C. It's just not getting me anywhere and now I am doing something that I really don't want to do making these dresses." "Then what gave them the idea to give you the job as costume designer?" Sarah looked up at the ceiling and answered. "I think it was my determination. I really wanted to work on their musical but what I really wanted to do was play the lead but they already had the actress that they wanted. They both laughed at me when they heard that I wanted the part and gave me this job instead." Brad sighed and leaned back into the couch as well and said something that surprised Sarah. "I'm sorry to say and please don't take this too hard, but you need to suck it up and work as hard as you can. Even though you're not doing what you want at least you're moving forward, but hey this might give you a chance for something that you are not expecting." Sarah's eyes grew wide and she stood up. It looked like she was about to lose her temper but the phone rang as she stood. Brad gave a sigh of relief when she walked away to catch the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" "Sarah, its Edward. Get over here right now! We have the actor who's going to play the Goblin King and we need you to do his measurements so you can start on his costumes as well." "But I haven't even finished the ball gown yet and I am looking over the sketches now with Brad." "Good then he can give you a ride here and help you pick up the material that you'll need for these costumes. We're at the N.A.C. Be here in twenty minutes." Edward hung up before Sarah could protest.

She hung up the phone and walked to the couch. She looked at Brad. "What did they want?" He asked getting up from his seat. Sarah looked at him. She was really angry at him before but her anger just disappeared. "I hope you're right about what you said. I really hope that something good will come out of this in the end." Brad smiled softly. "I believe it will even though it is hard to get there with what's going on now it will always turn out better in the end." "Thanks for those words but now we have to get to the Centre. Apparently they have the actor for the Goblin King and they want me to do the measurements so I can start his costumes too." "Sure thing I'm here to help you whenever I can and I am free for the rest of the day," he said walking over to the door and standing there waiting for Sarah to put on her shoes and jacket and get her bag that had her things in it. The next thing she knew she was in the apartment parking lot getting into Brad's car, a black Ford Focus. She could only tell what it was from the name that was on the car but other than that she didn't know much about cars at all. She just liked the way some looked the sleek clean shine, and how the car smelt when it was new, but that was about it. "Did you just get this car?" Sarah asked Brad as he got into the driver's seat. "Yeah, I got it about a week ago. Why do you ask?" "No reason. It just has the new car smell that's all." She took in a deep breath held it for a second and let it out slowly looking around the car at the sleek black interior. The next thing she knew they were on the road on the way to the N.A.C. They sat in silence for awhile and Sarah was watching the buildings passing by her. They passed the downtown mall which always seemed busy most of the year or at least whenever she went to it.

When they stopped at a stop light she always seemed to notice in the corner of her eye that Brad glanced over at her and tried to say something but ended up not saying anything at all. Sarah wanted to get his attention to try to get him to say what he wanted to say to her. But every time she was about to say something the light would turn green and they were moving again and she didn't want to distract him while he was driving.

When they arrived at the Centre she quickly got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance of the garage to the main theatre building. She felt that Brad was following close behind, but she didn't slow down. She just wanted to get this over with and head home and try to finish what she has started.

"So who is the guy that I had to drop everything for and rush over here to measure?" Sarah asked as she walked in to Angela's room that she uses while they are at the N.A.C. She put her bag down on the vanity table and took out her measuring tape. Hearing the door close behind her she turned to see Brad facing her and moving his head to face what she thought was the couch. As she turned she found Edward standing by the wall. Angela was on the couch looking as pretty as ever. Sarah always thought that she couldn't top her beauty but she could always top her politeness which Angela didn't have as far as Sarah could tell.

Sitting beside Angela was a man. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Her palms were getting all sweaty and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She was sure. They were turning pink. She tried to say something but she just couldn't speak. She just stared at the long figure sitting there with his blue eyes that looked very cold. He seem like he was becoming impatient. He had short spiky hair which suited his long face. He held his head up with his left hand formed into a fist. He moved and leaned forward putting his arms on his knees looking at her intently. This snapped her out of the daze she was in.

All she could say for that split second to break the silence was... "Jareth?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here you go I hope you enjoyed. <strong>_

_**Yeah I know a little bit of a cliffhanger. If I didn't stop there this would have gone forever. ;P**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked and please send a review to let me know what you think.**_

_**I am working on the next one so hopefully it will be up sooner then later like this one was  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 3 Aggravation

Chapter 3 Aggravation

"I'm sorry I think you are thinking of someone else." The blonde spiky haired man said to her getting up and walking towards her. Sarah shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry you really reminded me of someone I knew a few years ago." "My name is Jay," he said reaching his hand out to her. Sarah accepted it with her usual polite smile that she puts one whenever she meet someone new. She was always happy meeting someone new but this one was different. She knew this person but he is denying it and she wanted to know why.

Sarah was the first one to pull her hand back. "So should we get on with the measurements? I really got a lot of work to do in then next few months." "As you wish," Jay said putting his hand down to his sides and stood straight trying not to move. Sarah circled around him taking a close look at him trying not to show any emotion in her face while she tried to work. "Brad. Can you get my note book from my back on the vanity table and right down the numbers I call?" "Sure thing," Brad said and he walked over to the table and got the pen and note book from her bag and started to write down the numbers and what part of the body it was as Sarah called them out to him.

When they were done Sarah put the tape in her bag and took the note book and double check numbers Brad wrote down. _Now that I am seeing this guy again I think I know why I denied him before._ Sarah thought as she glanced at Jay and back to her book trying to remember every part of him so while she was sewing she can picture the costume on him. Every time she looked up at Jay he seemed to flinch looking at her cold emotionless eyes.

She put her book into her bag and looked over at Angela and Edward. "If there is nothing else for me to do I would like to head out and get started as soon as I can." Angela smiled seeing the tension that Sarah had in her shoulders. "We don't need her for anything else do we Edward?" Edward shook his head with a smirk on his pudgy face like he was reading Angela's mind. "No, not at all. You may go if you like. I will keep in touch with you in the next few days to check up on your progress." Jay walked back to the couch and sat down by Angela again still watching Sarah like there was no one else in the room. Brad noticed this glancing at both of them. He knew that something was going on with them but he did not ask. He planned to ask Sarah when they left the building. "Thank you." Was all Sarah could say while she was still facing Jay then turned to Brad. "Brad if you want to meet me in the car I am going to the rest room first." Brad nodded and went for the door while Sarah slowly followed then she looked back at Jay like she was going to say something but she let it go and left the room closing the door behind her Brad head for the garage and Sarah went the opposite way and entered the rest room that was a few feet away from Angela's room.

Sarah walked over to the sink and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room then leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was all red with anger and tears were starting to run down her face. She wanted to scream so badly but she knew that people in other rooms would hear her. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down. It worked a little but not much. She turned on the taps and splashed water on her face and grabbed some paper towels to wipe it.

Then she heard the door open and foot steps walking towards her. She didn't bother to look. She didn't want who ever was in the bathroom to see that she has been crying.

"What are you crying about? You weren't the one that was torn out of your world by a childish girl that was constantly making wishes almost every night." Sarah spun around and was face to face with Jareth, well who she thought was Jareth. "What are you talking about you said that you didn't know me when we first met," Sarah said turning to face the mirror trying clean her face of the tears but she looked at Jareth. "What do you mean by torn out of you're world?" Jareth walked over to one of sinks and washed his hands and fixed his hair even though it didn't need fixing. It was perfect no matter what he did with it. "When you left I was really hoping that you would change your mind and come back to me. So I let you keep the power of wishing." Sarah looked over at him very confused with what he was saying. "What are you talking about? I thought you took back the gift that you gave me then because I didn't choose you." Jareth shook his head and turned to face Sarah leaning his side against the sink. "When I flew off from your house I kept an eye on you for awhile. I wanted you. I was hoping that you would change your mind someday. But when you moved away I lost contact with you and was slowly moving on from the past that we had. I heard the first wish very quietly one night when I was about to sleep. I didn't believe it so I ignored it at first then your voice became louder and louder. Then when I was suppose to pick a queen your wish drew me towards this opening between worlds and it pulled me into your world and it closed behind me and I haven't been able to get back since."

Sarah shook her head now closing her eyes. "I can't believe it. I won't believe it. How can I tell that what you say is true and you are not trying to manipulate me again?" Jareth sighed and smiled. "You can only trust yourself, but it was true that I was doing everything for you back then. I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I was trying to help you. Give you everything that you wanted. But you threw it all back in my face. Even though you dragged me here to begin with I am not going to crawl to you for help or try to give you anything again. I am done with that. Yes I wanted to find you and I did. I wanted to see how you have changed and it seems you haven't changed that much at all. It seems like you are still the same 'It's not fair' sort of girl." Sarah was standing there quietly listening to what he had to say but her face was turning red with anger again. "Is that really what you think, that I am just a stupid little girl that wanted everything handed to me and I didn't think anything was fair!? Yes I guess it is true for a time I did say that phrase so many times. But I have changed since then. You have only seen me for twenty minutes or something to bring of that conclusion. You really want to know why I was wishing for you. Do you really want to know?" Jareth just nodded looking into her eyes trying to read what she was going to say but it wasn't working. "I was lonely and yes I did regret what I chose but I didn't regret it until I moved here." She took some paper towel to dry her hands. "If we are finished I am leaving Brad is waiting for me." Jareth was shocked to her response he let her go.

"Well that took you awhile," Brad said as Sarah got in the car. "Sorry had a few things I had to do before we left." Sarah looked down at her hands. She was still shaking from anger and frustration. _Why did I even think that it was a good idea to see him again? "He is still the same guy that always wants to get his way. He is going to get along to Angela and Edward quite well."_ Sarah thought while she looked out the window watching the buildings go by.

Sarah didn't really want to talk and Brad noticed this and left her alone. When they arrived at the apartment garage Sarah got out and started to walk towards the exit of the building. "Hey! Where are you going?" Brad called still at the car. Sarah stopped turned back to see Brad leaning against the Ford "I just need some fresh air I will be back in a little while. If you need to leave that is fine I will call you later," Sarah explained. "But I didn't give you my number…" Brad tried to say but Sarah was already gone through the door and it closed with a loud bang.

Jareth stood in the ladies washroom stunned at what he just heard. He didn't realize where he was until Angela walked in the room. She stopped suddenly see him looking at her. He looked upset to her and she really wanted to know why. "You know that this is the girls washroom right?" Jareth nodded and started to move to the door. Angela followed his movements and blocked the door from him. "Please let me pass." Jareth said looking down at her feet trying really hard not to make eye contact with her. He jumped back when he felt a hand touch his cheek. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed putting his own hand to his cheek where Angela touched him. Angela put her hand down in a huff. "You seem upset and I am trying to comfort you, that's all." "I don't need to be comforted," he said looking up into to her green eyes. "So don't touch me ever again." Jareth exclaimed and pushed her out of the way and walked through the door. As he started to walk down the hall he heard Angela say… "How rude!" Jareth smirked and continued walking. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to get out of the building for awhile and away from Angela and Edward.

Next thing he knew he found himself at the Park of the Provinces. Not really knowing the park that well he started to explore the place. He walked this way and that looking at the different carvings in the stone and looking at all the flags and the fountain in the centre of the park under a big tree.

Jareth ended up on a stone ledge looking out at a field that stretch out pretty far and ended at a road that wasn't used very often. He sat there looking around looking at an art piece wondering why it was there of all places and it didn't really look that great to begin with. It was a dark brown very square but it wasn't really it had straight lines going up and down all around it and it looked like a ball in some ways depending on what angle you are looking from.

As he stared at the piece he saw someone coming down the road from a close by the cliff. He couldn't really tell who it was at first until she got a little closer. It was Sarah walking pretty quickly. She didn't notice him sitting there yet, but he expected her to see him soon enough. Then he saw someone else following her a few feet behind. He thought it was the guy that was at the centre with her. Jareth now didn't want to be seen so he got off the ledge a back up a little towards the copper fountain. He moved just far enough that he couldn't be seen, but he could see them. He just watched them wondering what they were saying. He noticed that Sarah was frustrated and upset by the way she was moving. _It's probably because of me; _Jareth thought shaking his head and slowly walked away out of sight. The last thing he saw was the guy putting her arms around her.

Brad was worried about Sarah so he followed her out of the garage door out to the street. He didn't want to push her to much so he stayed back a few feet wondering if she was okay and where she was going. Walking down a hill and around a cliff and he noticed a field up a head. Sarah just stopped and the edge of the field. So Brad did the same waiting for her to make the next move. What was she going to do? She seemed angry about something and he wasn't sure about what but he had a feeling that it had something to do with this new guy Jay.

Brad just had enough of this silence and standing there so he broke the silence first. "What are you doing out here." That made Sarah jump and turn around in a spin. Her eyes were all bloodshot from crying again and she had her arms wrapped around herself like she was looking for comfort. "Nothing I am just thinking trying to wrap my mind around what I am going to be doing in the next few months," she lied trying not to bring up what happened an hour before. Brad sighed and walked closer to her. "I know that I only met you a few hours ago and you probably think it's none of my business, but if this is going to make you feel like crap and depressed the best thing to do is to talk about it. We are going to be working together for awhile and I just want to make that clear. This production is as important to me as it is to you. So I don't want to loose this opportunity either. You don't have to tell me what's going on between you and Jay." Sarah flinched to Jay's name and Brad noticed this and knew that he hit a sensitive topic for her. "But," Brad continued, "please be strong for not for me or for you but for what we are creating in the Arts Centre." Brad took a breath he put his hand in his pocket and took out a card and handed it to Sarah. She took it and looked at the numbers on it. "If you need to reach me for anything please give me a call. My cell number and my home number are on that card." Sarah looked a Brad and smiled softly. A tear fell from her eye. Sarah was about to get it from her eye with her palm but before she knew Brad used his finger to take the tear from her cheek. His eyes were soft and filled with concern for her. Brad took her into his arms and hugged her trying to give her some comfort that someone does care for her. Just as they broke from the embrace it started to rain and the temperature seemed to have drop five degrees or colder. Sarah felt the sudden chill and started to shiver. Brad took off is jacket and put it around her shoulders trying to keep her warm. They started to walk back up the hill back to her apartment.

They entered the garage where Brad's car was and walked to the door going to elevators. Brad stopped at the door. Sarah turned to face him wondering why he stopped. "I better get going and get some of my work done that I need to do." Sarah smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you for helping me come to my senses on things and I will give you a call soon. Brad smiled and waved while he turned around and went back to his car. Sarah went to the door and watched him as he pulled out and went up the ramp. She then sighed and went back inside and up to her apartment.

Brad exited the garage and was about to turn onto the street when he saw a familiar figure blocking his was out.


End file.
